My Astound Kiss
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Kini aku memahaminya. Dari sanalah semuanya bermula. Kelak akan datang seserang/kiss me/ Kini aku mengerti. YunJae. Fluff. RnR please


HUAAAAA! Jeongmal Mianhae~ mian mian miaaaan~

Aku lupa nulis disclaimer buat Komik yang jadi inspirasi dari Fic ini.

Jeongmal gomawo buat eL-ch4n-_senpai_ yang udah ngingetin aku.

Mian ne readers. Aku sama sekali gga ada niat buat copycat kok. Ini cuma kelalaian aku aja gara-gara ngetiknya tengah malem. Maaf banget ya

Ini udah hasil editan. Typo(s) juga sebisanya udah aku perbaiki. Jeongmal gomawo and mianhae ne

.

Disclaimer: They is God's

Salad Days©Shinobu Inokuma

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: YunJae

Waring: Shounen-ai, typo(s) harap dimaklumi, all Yunho POV.

_Don't Like Don't Read please.._

.

.

My Astound Kiss

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

_Dimana-mana banyak pasangan berduaan. Tetapi, bagaimana mereka sampai bertemu? Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka bisa bermula? Lalu.._

_Kapan semua itu akan kualami sendiri..?_

.

Aku melihat pemandangan dari jendela kereta. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"_Chagiya_, nanti pulangnya kita mampir ke toko es krim yaa~"

"Tentu _chagi_, nanti kita beli es krim yang banyak~"

"Hihi, _gomawo_ _chagi_~"

Cih, menyebalkan. Pasangan di sampingku ini benar-benar tak tahu malu. Ini tempat umum, tapi mereka mengumbar kemesraan bagai dunia ini hanya milik mereka saja.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Aku, Jung Yunho, selama 17 tahun hidupku belum pernah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta, pacaran, atau sejenisnya. Itu masih merupakan hal tabu bagiku. Hanya saja, bukan berarti aku sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk punya pacar. Tentu keinginan itu ada, hanya aku belum menemukan yang cocok. Meski tidak sedikit _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tunggu, _namja_? Oh ya, saat ini sudah lazim dua orang _namja_ bisa bersama, apa namanya, _Gay, eoh_?

Ah, aku tak peduli sama sekali. Mau _yeoja_, mau _namja_, yang penting cocok denganku aku pasti-

"Yunho-_sunbae_?" aku terlonjak kaget, siapa yang-

"Kau Jung Yunho 'kan?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Eh? I-iya.." jawabku canggung.

Tunggu, rasanya aku kenal. Kalau tak salah, dia Kim Jaejoong, anak kelas 1-4. Dia ini, yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang. Dia-

CUP..

"..."

"..."

E-eh? Eeeh? _M-Mwo?_ Apa yang baru saja-

"K-kau-"

Dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dengan ciumannya tadi, juga orang-orang yang melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh. _God!_

.

+misamisa+

.

"Yunho-_hyung_!" Teriak dua orang _namja_ memanggilku dari arah belakang.

"Park Yoochun! Shim Changmin! Bisakah kalian tak berteriak begitu?" aku menutup telingaku. Takut-takut tuli mendadak.

"_Ommo_, masa orang yang baru berciuman di dalam kereta bisa marah-marah begitu?" goda Changmin.

"Benar. Seharusnya kau senang 'kan? Apalagi yang menciummu itu si cantik Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun _namja_, tapi dia cantik sekali 'kan, _hyung_?" tambah Yoochun. Aku segera menutup mulut mereka.

"_M-mwo?_ Bagaimana, kalian bisa tahu?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kami gitu lhooo~"

.

"Wah, saking bahagianya sampai tidak bisa minum jus bersama kita." Aku memandang Yoochun nyalang. Saat ini kami sedang berada di depan mesin jus di taman sekolah. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, dan sekarang aku sedang istirahat sesudah latihan di klub _Taekwondo_. Aku butuh mendinginkan pikiranku.

"Haha, aku setuju!" Changmin hanya tertawa ketika pandanganku teralih ke arahnya.

"_Yah! _Kalian _hoobae_ kurang ajar!" kujitak kepala mereka.

"Aww! _Appo!_ _Hyung_!"

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat mereka menggerutu.

"Tapi, kudengar si Kim Jaejoong itu maniak laki-laki 'kan? Bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengannya, _hyung_?"

"Hhh, kalian salah sangka.."

"Eh?" mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Kami bahkan belum pernah bicara. Tapi, tadi, tiba-tiba saja.." entah kenapa wajahku memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Seperti serangan mendadak, _eoh_?" aku mengangguk.

"Tapi, masa iya sih, _hyung_? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku, lalu pergi. Mana sempat aku bertanya."

Kedua _hoobae_ku kembali berpandangan.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Dia menciummu, berarti dia ada perasaan padamu, _hyung_!"

Aku terdiam. Apa mungkin?

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik kelas 1 di sekolahku. Dia sering digosipkan. Disebut "_namja_ murahan", sama _namja_ manapun oke! Dibilang "jualan", selalu menggaet teman-teman lelaki di kelasnya. Pokoknya banyak sekali gosip miring tentangnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak didekati oleh _yeoja_. Mungkin karena mereka iri dengan kecantikannya?

Makanya, aku sebisa mungkin harus melupakan peristiwa tadi pagi. Meskipun aku penasaran, mengapa ia menciumku tanpa alasan?

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Silakan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan istirahat yang cukup."

"_Nde, gamsahammida sabeum_!"

Kamipun segera berganti pakaian dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kejadian hari ini membuat kepalaku sakit. aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Ah, Yunho-_sunbae_!" aku tersentak mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Dia..

"K-kau? K-kim Jaejoong?" aku kaget mendapatinya masih disini.

"Ah, _ne_, aku menunggu _sunbae_ pulang." _Oh God_!

"_Ne_, Jaejoong-_ah_, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya~"

"Ya, _gomawo,_ Su-ie, sudah mau menemaniku."

_Namja _yang bernama Junsu itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Duluan ya, _sunbae_." Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ia tersenyum, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Jaejoong.

"Emm, _sunbae_, mau pulang bersamaku?" ia tersenyum.

"A-ah, itu.. Kau, Kim Jaejoong 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk semangat. "Iya, aku Kim Jaejoong, kelas 1-4."

"Rasanya, kita belum kenal. Beda kelas, beda angkatan. Bahkan baru kali ini kita bicara. Tapi.. kenapa-"

"Ceritanya panjang, _sunbae_. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di kafe? Supaya lebih nyaman bicaranya ^^." Ajaknya riang. Ya Tuhan, apa maunya anak ini sih?

.

+misamisa+

.

"Eh? Tidak pesan, _sunbae_?" tanyanya. Ya, aku memang tak memesan apapun. Bukan karena aku tidak punya uang ya, hey, _Appa_ku adalah direktur di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Hanya, saat ini benar-benar bukan moodku.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabku cuek.

"Hmm, begitu ya." senyum masih terukir di bibirnya. Ia mengaduk Cappucino-nya.

Aku menghela nafas. Dia ini, kelihatannya biasa saja. Malah terlihat manis. Tapi, kenapa banyak sekali gosip miring tentang dirinya?

Oh! Aku teringat!

"Oke, kita langsung saja. Aku ingin bertanya, Kim Jaejoong."

"Silakan, _sunbae_."

"Ini soal ciuman yang tadi pagi.. Aku tak mengerti.. Kenapa-"

TRANG

Aku terkejut. Ia menjatuhkan sendok yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengaduk kopinya.

Lho? Tunggu. K-kenapa wajahnya jadi merah padam?

"M-maafkan aku, _sunbae_.. a-aku.."

Eh? Ini aneh.. "_namja_ murahan" sepertinya kok jadi merah padam waktu ditanya soal ciuman?

"A-aku.."

"Ya?" aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"..."

"Aku.. Suka pada Yunho-_sunbae_.. sejak pertama kali melihat.. aku jatuh cinta.. aku ingin dekat.." kulihat wajah cantiknya semakin memerah ketika mengatakan itu. aku harus bagaimana?

.

+misamisa+

.

"Cieeee~ Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga, _hyung_!" ucap Yoochun sambil merangkulku.

"Apa sih? Aku bahkan belum manjawab!" salah besar nih, curhat pada mereka! Kedua _hoobae_ tak tahu diri ==a

"Punya pacar 'kan asyik, _hyung_. Apalagi _namja_ seperti Jaejoong!" tambah Changmin. Mereka berdua masih tertawa ketika aku meninggalkan kedua orang gila itu. *Author dibakar YooMin*

.

Aku baru saja akan duduk di bangkuku ketika Choi Siwon, teman sekelasku, menghampiriku.

"Yo, Yunho!" sapanya. Aku hanya memandangnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kudengar kau jadian dengan Kim Jaejoong, ya?"

"Dengar darimana?"

"Gosipnya sudah menyebar sampai satu sekolah."

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin! Mati kalian setelah ini!

"Ah, aku belum memberikan jawaban kok."

"Hm? Jadi Jae yang menembakmu?" _Jae, eoh_?

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabku sekenannya.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama." Aku memandang Siwon. Entah kenapa ada rasa panas membakar dadaku.

"Ya, tapi kalau dia suka padamu apa boleh buat? Sudah ya~" diapun pergi. Apa-apaan dia?

_Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama_..

itu berarti dia banyak disukai oleh _namja_ lain 'kan? Lalu kenapa ia memilihku? Apa bagusnya aku ini?

.

+misamisa+

.

PRANG!

Aku tersentak, menghentikan suapanku pada makanan di depanku ini. semua mata di kantin tertuju pada satu arah.

"DASAR LELAKI MURAHAN! MENYEBALKAN!"

"BIKIN MUAL SAJA!"

"KELUAR SAJA KAU DARI SEKOLAH INI!"

Aku berjalan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ah, seperti dugaanku, pasti Kim Jaejoong lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada seorang siswa disana.

"Ah, biasa, si Kim Jaejoong berulah lagi."

"Eh?"

"Itu sih sudah biasa, Kim Jaejong 'kan memang lelaki gampangan!" ucap siswa lain.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Melihatnya berjalan keluar dari kantin, dan tanpa sadar mengikutinya.

Kenapa? Rasanya kakiku bergerak sendiri. Aku berjalan pelan mengikutinya. Sampai di toilet pria. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanku disana. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Kulihat air lain keluar dari matanya. Ya, air itu terlihat lebih murni. Indah sekali.

"Hiks.." Aku memegang dadaku, kenapa? Kenapa aku sakit mendengar isakannya?

"Hiks.. _A-appa_.. _Appa, ottohke?_" Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku berjalan pergi dari sana. Dia memanggil Ayahnya? Kenapa?

Lagipula dia menangis. Oh, ayolah. Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab. Tapi, apa benar ia salah?

Ia hanya digosipkan. Belum pernah ada yang malihat ia beraksi, belum ada yang jadi korban. Itu belum tentu benar 'kan?

Aissh! Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sekarang pikiranku mulai teracuni oleh Kim Jaejoong! Sebenarnya, _namja_ seperti apa kau ini?

"_S-sunbae_?" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mataku membulat ketika melihat Jaejoong di belakangku. Ia tersenyum, meski kulihat matanya sembab. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar omongan siswa lain yang berjalan di sekitar kami.

"Lho? Itu kan si Kim Jaejoong?"

"Iya, dengan siapa dia?"

"Jangan-jangan itu korban selanjutnya?"

"Wah wah, jadi gosip itu memang benar ya?"

"Siapa sih _namja_ itu?"

Tuhan! Begini caranya, aku bisa ikut digosipkan juga! Lama-lama berita miring itu juga akan menimpa diriku!

"Jaejoong, aku mau bicara sebentar. Ikut aku." Ucapku datar dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Kudengar suara langkah kaki. Ia menurutiku.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, _mianhae_, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Mungkin lebih baik kita berteman saja." Aku diam menunggu reaksinya. Tak kusangka, ia masih tersenyum juga.

"_Ne! Gwenchana! _Kita kan bisa mulai dari persahabatan dulu!" ia berujar senang. Tak seperti orang yang baru ditolak cintanya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jujur.

"Sebenarnya, ini karena, aku tidak tau, kau inu _namja _macam apa, Kim Jaejoong." Kulihat ia tersentak. Wajahnya memucat perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu, _sunbae_?"

"T-tidak, maksudku-"

"Apa tentang gosip itu?"

"B-bukan.." aku tak bisa berkutik ketika melihat setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"K-kejam.." tubuhku menegang. D-dia..

"Kupikir _sunbae_ bisa mengerti aku. Benar-benar bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi malah memberi jawaban bodoh. Bilang saja kalau kau membenciku. Selamat tinggal.."

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dariku. Aih, aku sudah menyakiti perasaanya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu. dan sepertinya sudah dua hari juga Jaejoong tak masuk sekolah *Yoochun yang memberitahuku*. Mungkin ia memang terluka ya? aku jadi merasa bersalah..

"Oi, Yunho! Ada yang mencari tuh!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Kulihat seorang _namja_ imut di depan kelasku. Wajahnya merah padam, kelihatannya ia menahan air mantanya.

Aku menghampirinya. "Kau itu-"

"Aku Junsu! Aku sahabat Jaejoong!"

"Tunggu, Kenapa-"

"Kenapa kau melukai Jaejoong?"

"Lho? Apa-apaan kau, tiba-tiba saja-" ucapanku kembali dipotong olehnya.

"Jaejoong akan pindah sekolah! Ia akan mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri pada kepala sekolah!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau adalah harapan terahkir Jaejoong! Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kau memutuskan harapannya! Dia masuk sekolah ini karena perintah ayahnya. Dia ingin ayahnya bangga! Dia pikir dengan masuk sekolah elit di Seoul dia akan bisa berprestasi dan membanggakan orang tuanya. Tapi di sekolah ini berbeda dari pandangan Jaejoong sebelumnya!" Junsu mengumpulkan oksigen sejenak. Kelihatannya ia sudah emosi sekali.

"Jaejoong korban gosip! Semua berita itu sama sekali tidak benar! Di kelas, ada seorang _yeoja_ egois! Dia suka pada Siwon-_sunbae_! Dan ternyata dia malah menyukai Jaejoong! Karena kesal, _yeoja_ itu berulah, Jaejoong dilecehkan oleh teman-teman _yeoja_ itu! dipermalukan dan dihujani berbagai gosip kejam! Dia mulai dijauhi teman-teman sekelas, sendirian, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu denganmu!"

"A-aku?"

Junsu mulai mengatur emosinya, ya, ia tak boleh terlalu emosi pada _namja_ di depannya ini. bagaimanapun ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. "Kira-kira satu bulan lalu. Dalam kereta api yang penuh sesak, seorang pemuda menggunakan tubuhnya, membuka jalan untuk Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sengaja menahan dorongan dari penumpang lain, agar Jaejoong bisa keluar kereta dengan aman. Jaejoong selalu terbayang wajah pemuda itu, tak pernah melupakannya sedetikpun. Pemuda itu, kau, Jung Yunho!"

Aku membelalak. Dia.. peristiwa sekecil itu..

"Dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" tanyaku.

Junsu menatapku. "Percuma, ia pasti sudah memberikan surat pengunduran diri-"

"Dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" bantakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Perasaan ini..

"Mungkin di ruang kepala sekolah.."

Dan secepat mungkin aku berlari kesana..

_Lelaki yang dihujani gosip miring itu memerah ketika ditanya tentang ciuman.. Harusnya aku sadar!_

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mungkin aku bisa melihat sosok Jaejoong. Dan mataku membulat ketika melihatnya barjalan keluar garbang sekolah. Tidak!

.

"Kau sudah siap, Joongie?"

"_Umma_.. a-aku.."

"_Waeyo chagiya_? Apa ada yang belum kau selesaikan?"

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja.. _Appa-_"

"Dia sudah setuju. Kau tenang saja, _ne_?"

"_Ne, umma_.."

"Haah, sudah _umma_ duga, kau tidak cocok hidup di Seoul. Sekarang kita pulang ke Chungnam saja, ya?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"_Kajja_.."

.

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku ketika kulihat mobilnya mulai berjalan. _Andwae!_

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggilku sekeras mungkin.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Tidak! Tidak bisa berakhrir seperti ini!

Aku terus berlari mengerjarnya, sampai..

"_Hyung_!" panggil Changmin. Ia dan Yoochun sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang entah milik siapa itu.

"_Hyung_!_ Palli kajja_!_"_ aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

.

"Mobil siapa ini?" tanyaku pada Yoochun yang sedang menyetir.

"Mobilku. Aku bawa mobil kok." Jawab Yoochun.

"_Mwo_? Kau simpan dimana? Bukankah tidak boleh membawa mobil ke sekolah?"

"Rahasia, haha~"

"Chun! Lebih cepat! Kita bisa ketinggalan!" ucap Changmin tak sabar.

"Oke. Siap-siap~" dan mobil itu melaju secepat-cepatnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Itu mobilnya!" seru Changmin menunjuk sebuah mobil di jalan tol. Segera saja Yoochun menginjak gas lebih dalam, sehingga mobil itu melaju lebih cepat.

"Pegangan semua!" perintah Yoochun.

"Tunggu! Apa yang mau kau-" dengan kecepatan tinggi Yoochun menyusul mobil Jaejoong, kemudian memutar setirnya, hingga mobilnya memblok mobil Jaejoong agar tidak bisa lewat.

Aku memegang dadaku. A-aku kaget sekali. Kulihat Changmin juga sama sepertiku. Mukanya terlihat _shock_.

"_Yah_! Park Yoochun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku. Yoochun malah tertawa. Aku mendengus. Kulihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya keluar dari mobil Jaejoong. Sepertinya itu supirnya.

"_Yah_! Keluar kau!" _Namja_ itu mengetuk kaca mobil Yoochun. Untung keadaan jalan tol itu tak begitu ramai.

Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya. dan bicara dengan _namja_ tersebut.

"Kami ada urusan dengan Kim Jaejoong." Kali ini, Changmin -yang sudah sadar dari _shock_nya- yang bicara.

"Ada urusan apa dengan tuan muda?" aku keluar dari mobil.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Ucapku padanya.

"Siapa kau-"

"_Sunbae_? Yunho-_sunbae_?"Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya. matanya menatapku tak percaya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini? Apa-" aku tak mengijinkannya bicara lagi. kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya..

Awalnya hanya bersentuhan, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai melumat bibirnya, mengecap rasa manis dari sana.

"Joongie?" _umma _ Jaejoong ikut keluar dari mobil. Menatap putra semata wayangnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman dariku. Kurasakan ia menarik seragamku. Kurasa ia kehabisan nafas. Aku melepaskan bibirnya perlahan. Ia menundukan kapalanya.

"Kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Aku diam, kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_.. Aku salah, aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal.."

"A-apa?"

"Kembalilah, Jaejoong. Aku akan melindungimu dari semua omongan buruk itu. aku yang akan melindungimu dari semuanya.."

Kurasakan bahuku sedukit basah.

"_s-sunbae_.." ia bergetar. Aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menangis lagi. aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Jaejoong-ah.."

"_Gomawo.. jeongmal saranghae.._"

"_Nado, nado saranghae Jaejoongie_.."

.

Kalau kuingat sekarang, saat itulah semuanya berawal. Keberaniannya menawarkan cinta. Dan keberanianku menyambutnya..

_Dimana-mana banyak pasangan berduaan. Tetapi, bagaimana mereka sampai bertemu? Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka bisa bermula?_

Kini aku bisa memahaminya..

Kelak akan datang seseorang

"_Kiss me again, sunbae_.."

Kini aku mengerti..

.

End

.

Huaaa, akhirnya selesai jugaa xD

Ah ya, Misa mau bilang maaf banget buat dua fanfic Misa sebelumnya. Untuk yang White Love Flower mungkin akan cukup lama apdetnya. Dan untuk yang Last Song for You, Misa minta maaf karena gga bisa bikin happy ending. Makanya Misa bikin fic ini buat nebus fic itu ^^

Ne, Jeongmal Gomawo udah setia baca fic-fic Misa. Misa bener-bener seneng ada yang mau RnR fanfic abal itu *terharu*

Mian and Gomawo buat readers karena kesalahan saya di fanfic ini *nunduk sedalamdalamnya*

Akhir kata, RnR yaaa :D


End file.
